Project Cootie
by The More Loving One
Summary: When a project at school drives the Puffs and Ruffs together, Boomer is convinced Bubbles has cooties. But they are stuck together. But, when the two find some poor, injured baby animals, will it bring them together? Blues, Reds, Greens, fluff, four-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Project Cootie

Chapter 1

(A/N: Probably gonna be a 4 shot, random idea.)

Bubbles's POV

"Okay, class, today we will be working in partners!", Ms. Keane exclaimed. Buttercup rolled her eyes, but Blossom and I were excited. We'd never had partners before, it was a grown-up responsibility. Ms. Keane smiled at us all.

"Today's project will also include homework.", she says. The majority groans. I wonder who my partner will be?

"You are to find something interesting outside and write three sentences about it and bring it in.", she says. "Here are your partners. Mitch, you will be with Robin, Mike with Elmer, and..." She goes through, naming partners. Finally, the only people left were the Ruffs and us. Oh no... Was she really gonna...?

"Bubbles and Boomer, Blossom and Brick, and Buttercup and Butch.", she says.

"WHAT?", shriek Butch and Buttercup.

"No way!", Blossom and Brick yell.

"COOTIES!", Boomer screams. I frown. He thought I had... cooties? Ms. Keane frowns.

"You kids need to learn to coexist. You're in a symbiosis in class.", she says firmly.

"What?", I ask confusedly. Blossom turns to me, anger shining in her pink eyes.

"It means we have to work together, and we're not getting out of it.", she snaps.

"Let's just do it. It's not like we're getting married or anything.", I say later at recess. We were in a huddle. Buttercup gags.

"How could you even say anything like that?", she asks angrily. I roll my eyes at her.

"Yo Powderfluff Girls!", the boys yell, coming out of their own huddle and crossing the playground. Buttercup and Blossom cross their arms and and look at the boys.

"What?", Blossom snaps.

"Let's just start, okay?", Brick growls.

"Whatever.", Buttercup mutters, before she and Butch walked to a particularly muddy part of the playground, probably to find bugs, or...

"I think we should look for plants.", Blossom says.

"I don't care.", Brick says. Blossom rolls her eyes, and they head for the small garden we had planted as a class a few days ago. I look at Boomer.

"So what do you want to-", I begin, but he interrupts.

"Do whatever, just don't touch me! Brick says you girls have cooties!", he says fearfully. I sigh.

"Okay, sure. Just... meet me at the park later, okay?", I say, before walking over to Robin. Boomer sighs in relief and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Project Cootie

Chapter 2

Bubbles's POV

Later at the park, I wait. and wait. Until someone finally shows up, dressed in... Was that a hazmat suit? The figure walks over to me, carefully keeping his distance. I stare warily at it, and it stops three feet in front of me. A pair of sapphire blue eyes stare out at me.

"Boomer?", I ask. He nods, and I roll my eyes at him. This was ridiculous. I head towards him and he backs up.

"Boomer-", I say, before a chittering above me makes me look up. Bullet the squirrel chitters something, which I translate into 'Bubbles! Someone's been terrorizing animals at the shelter! They're all hurt!'

"WHAT!", I shriek, my eyes narrowing. I pull him off the branch, and he sits on my shoulder.

'I don't know who did it, but it's awful!', he continues. I growl, and turn to Boomer.

"Sorry, Boomer, but duty calls." I zoom off, ignoring Boomer's

"What's with the squirrel?" I head for the no-kill shelter outside the city limits. I open the door, to see mass confusion. The animals are running around, flipping out.

'Shhhhh, it's okay.', I whisper to a couple of bunnies before putting them in a soft, cushioned carrier. After sorting all the animals, I take them all to my personal vet, Ms. Walker.

"Wow, dearie, that's quite a load.", she says, eyeing the animals with sympathy and compassion.

"Someone broke into the pet store and hurt them.", I say tearfully. She strokes my hair before turning to the animals. She makes thorugh investigations of each one, before saying,

"They got lucky. Half of them were just shaken and afraid. But the others, well, they weren't as lucky. Now, this rabbit has a broken leg, this cat has a cut on its paw..." And on it went, until I absolutely bawled. Who would hurt the poor animals? And why?

"...Whoa, what happened?", someone asks. I turn to see Boomer, hazmat suit gone, but when he sees me, he backs up hurriedly.

"He thinks I have cooties.", I say, hurt. She looks up at Boomer.

"Young man, people do not have cooties. Who on earth told you that?", she asks.

"My brothers! And they never, ever lie!", he says defensively. I shake my head.

"Well that was a lie, Bubbles does not have cooties."

"Oh... well... JUST DON'T KISS ME!", he yells. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I don't plan to." I sigh, and turn to Ms. Walker.

"Goodbye. I'll come see them tomorrow."

"Goodbye dearie, tell your sisters I said hello."

"Okay.", I say, flying out of the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Project Cootie

Chapter 3

Bubbles's POV

I scan the scene, looking for clues. Boomer stands beside me.

"This is gonna be a cool story at school.", he says. I swat his arm.

"It's not cool for the animals!", I insist. Boomer rolls his eyes.

"Who did it anyway?", he asks, trying to hide the caring from his voice.

"Why, is Boomie upset about the wittle animals?", I ask. Boomer's cheeks turn pink and he shrinks. I giggle and kiss his cheek.

"Sorry." He rolls his eyes and moves a little away from me. Suddenly I see something catch the light. A black hair and a red hair. I gasp and pick them up.

"What is it?", Boomer asks, looking closer.

"Your brothers.", I say, taking off out the window.

"Who're you with today?", I ask. Boomer thinks for a minute.

"Well, we were with Mojo this morning, but I think we go to Him's tonight."

"How do we get there?", I ask.

"It'll involve tricking him."

"What do you have in mind?", I ask warily. He grabs my dress and rips a piece off the bottom. I shriek and kick him, but miss, and he ties my hands with the fabric. He starts to drag me through the air and pulls out a blue cell phone. He dials and Him answers.

"Yo, let me in, I got Bubbles!", he says. The fog wells up immediately, and he drags me in. Him stands there disapprovingly.

"Sup Daddy-O?", he asks, trying to move past him.

"Don't Daddy-O me. Let her go."

"WHAT?", we ask in unison. Him glares at Boomer who lets go.

"She's your school partner.", Him says, slicing the fabric. "You need to work on this project together. Go into the homework room, your brothers are in there." Boomer nods and leads me to a room where his brothers are lounging on chairs. We slam into the room and they look up. Butch wrinkles his nose.

"Eww, man, not cool, you brought a sissy into our house. Even you never sunk that low before." I punch him.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE GOING TO CONFESS ABOUT THE ANIMALS!", I scream. The boys wince.

"What are you talking about, Bubbles?", Brick asks in pain.

"THE ANIMALS AT TEH PET STORE! YOU HURT THEM! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT HERE AND LET YOU WALK ALL OVER TOWNSVILLE'S ANIMALS AND I WON'T HAVE IT! I WON'T! STAY AWAY FROM THEM AND CONFESS!", I shriek.

"We didn't do anything!", Brick yells. I scream in frustration.

"ADMIT IT!"

"What if it was someone else?", Boomer asks. I stop. Who else would be cruel enough to hurt animals? I analyze the hair. The black was too long to be Butch, and the red was too short to be Brick... My eyes light up in understanding.

"I know who it is!", I yell, flying out of the room. Boomer follows closely behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Project Cootie

Chapter 4

Bubbles's POV

Boomer and I fly through the sky leaving our colors behind us, me ahead.

"Bubbles! Who is it?", he asks, out of breath. I stop suddenly and he crashes into me.

"Ace and Big Billy.", I respond. "It was probably an accident, maybe a hold up for cash. The hairs match, and we should go check it out."

"Alright." We head for the dump and burst into the room. Ace looks up at us, his oily hair shining under the solitary light.

"Boomer, sup? and whatcha doin with a Powdapuff Girl?"

"We're here for the animal shelter.", Boomer replies. Big Billy starts to wail.

"Dah, Big Billy didn't mean to! It was an accident! Da cute wittle animals were so small! Big Billy no see!" Tears pour from behind the curtain of hair hiding his one Cyclops eye.

"We understand that, Billy, but there must be consequences. You and Ace are to volunteer at the shelter with me. This is your consequence. And you two will also be part of me and Boomer's class presentation. Understood?", I ask. The two nod, and we make plans for the next morning...

*The School Presentation*

"And that's why ants crunch.", Butch finishes his and Buttercup's report by crushing a couple ants and wiping the guts on Buttercup. She punches him and he crashes into a wall, leaving a dent.

"Butch! Buttercup!", Ms. Keane scolds. The two glare at each other and sit down. Blossom and Brick go up.

"We did plants because of their unique shape and functions. Plants have different respiration processes than humans. And their cells are shaped differently.", Blossom says. I glance at Boomer and we start laughing.

"Is there something funny about Blossom and Brick's report, guys?" I glance up.

"No, there''s something funny about Boomer's face.", I say. I glance over at him. The look on his face was priceless! Everyone laughs and Boomer suddenly realizes my distraction. He winks at me and Ms. Keane rolls her eyes.

"Continue, children.", she says to my sister and her counterpart. After a long and boring lecture, it's our turn. We get up and go to the front. I gesture at the door and Ace and Big Billy come in.

"We did our report on animals. These two", I gesture at the two green people, "accidentally hurt animals at the shelter. But the animals are being taken care of."

"Ummm... Okay...", Ms. Keane says confused. Wait... Did we do our report wrong?

*Friends*

After the reports, we all became good we had more in common than we thought, huh?

* * *

><p>Sorry the ending sucks, kinda rushed.<p> 


End file.
